Temptation
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kau bisa membuka matamu, Yamanaka. Kupikir pemandangan shinobi yang bertelanjang dada sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagimu."/"J-jangan buahi saya, Kazekage-sama!" jerit Ino ngawur./ GaaIno/ T-rated. Happy reading!
Temptation (c) **shirocchin**

standard disclaimer applied

gaara x ino

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang kerja Kazekage dengan raut wajah gugup dan gelisah. Sesekali ia menggigit ujung jarinya untuk mengusir rasa khawatir. Penampilannya hari ini bisa dibilang cukup meyakinkan. Dibalut dengan pakaian warna ungu sehari-harinya, lekuk tubuh Yamanaka muda tersebut terlihat menantang. Beberapa _shinobi_ Sunagakure yang nampak berjalan tergesa-gesa sengaja melambatkan langkah mereka saat menangkap sosok ninja berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kantor Kazekage. Sekalian menikmati pemandangan, pikir mereka usil. Kekehan samar terdengar dari beberapa _shinobi_ lelaki muda yang melintas, kemudian disusul celetukan kotor yang tak sengaja sampai di telinga Ino.

"Apa kau lihat dadanya? Besar ya..hahaha!"

Ugh, refleks Ino langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Apaan sih mereka? Bosan dan tak tahan dengan pandangan nakal para shinobi yang lewat, akhirnya wanita pirang memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kantor sang Kage.

Tiga kali ketukan dan tak ada sahutan. Ino mengetuk sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan cepat. Sunyi. Lama-lama si pirang kesal sendiri. Kondisi koridor yang tak seramai beberapa menit lalu membuat niat iseng Ino muncul.

Melirik was-was ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tak ada _shinobi_ yang lewat, Yamanaka Ino mulai memutar gagang pintu kantor sang Kage dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Nyaris tak menimbulkan suara. Ruang kerja Gaara kosong. Kedua alis Ino bertaut. Yang benar saja, ia jauh-jauh datang dari Konoha dan sekarang di hadapannya hanya setumpuk dokumen yang menjulang tinggi—nyaris miring seperti menara pisa di sisi kanan dan kiri meja. Ke mana perginya si rambut merah seksi?

Uhuk, tahan dirimu Ino. Kau ke Suna bukan untuk _fangirling_ -an, tapi demi misi. Oh, tapi apa salahnya ia _fangirling_ -an sebentar saja mengingat saat ini dirinya berada di ruangan kerja Gaara. Ayolah, siapa sih di dunia ini yang tak memuja ketampanan Kazekage muda asal Sunagakure? Sosok pemuda berkharisma, pemimpin desa yang disegani baik di dalam maupun di luar desa. Selain itu, wajahnya yang rupawan kerap menghiasi sampul majalah ninja bulanan dan baru-baru ini si merah menempati polling teratas sebagai pria yang ingin diajak tidur bersama oleh sebuah majalah ninja dewasa khusus wanita muda, mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji. Hih, padahal kan Gaara masih 17 tahun, seumuran Ino dkk. Dasar, majalah ninja dewasa memang tak pandang usia dalam menentukan target.

 _Klek!_

Lamunan Ino tentang kepopuleran Gaara buyar seketika saat sosok yang menari-nari dalam pikirannya telah muncul di hadapannya, berdiri tegak, tatapan tajam menyelidik, dan... sehelai _boxer_ hitam melekat di tubuh si merah yang basah.

ANJRIT! Ino menjerit alay dalam hati. Ia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan antara takut dimarahi dan mencari asupan gizi untuk matanya yang akhir-akhir ini kekurangan vitamin A. KAPAN LAGI BISA LIAT _SEXIEST KAGE'S ALIVE_ SECARA LIVE GINI? Ino pengen muncrat rasanya, tapi demi menjaga agar hubungan Konoha-Suna tetap langgeng, ia mencoba bersikap wajar.

" _A-ano_ , _konnichiwa_ Gaara- _kun_. Maaf aku masuk ke dalam ruanganmu begitu saja. A-aku ke sini untuk misi." Hii, sekarang dia jadi gagap seperti Hinata.

Kazekage masih diam. Si merah bata memandang Ino yang tengah berbicara kepadanya dengan sepasang mata tertutup. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, merasa lucu dengan tingkah si pirang di depannya.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu, Yamanaka. Kupikir pemandangan _shinobi_ yang bertelanjang dada sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagimu."

Ino membuka mata, mendapati Gaara bersandar di sisi meja dengan pose yang terlihat jantan di matanya _. Tuhan, tolong akuu_. Gadis pirang itu masih belum mampu menstabilkan emosinya. Wanita mana pun akan kalap jika disuguhi pemandangan Gaara yang menggoda seperti ini, huhu. Seandainya saja ia punya ponsel, pasti pemuda di depannya sudah menjadi sasaran keganasan lensa kamera.

"Maaf, Kazekage- _sama_. Sebelum saya menjelaskan perihal misi saya selama di Sunagakure, bisakah anda berpakaian terlebih dulu?" Ino berujar pelan. Meski rasanya mubazir jika tubuh _topless_ Gaara dilewatkan begitu saja, tapi ia harus mengendalikan diri. Setidaknya stok darah di tubuhnya tak akan terbuang sia-sia karena mimisan jika ia harus berbincang dengan Gaara dalam kondisi 'nganu' kayak gitu.

"Yamanaka, kau ini orangnya plin-plan ya?" Kini Gaara menyeret salah satu kursi, kemudian duduk dengan posisi yang lagi-lagi terlihat seksi di mata Ino. Dih, zina mata terus dari tadi.

"Eh? Maksud anda?"

"Bukankah tadi kau memanggilku Gaara- _kun_? Kenapa sekarang nada bicaramu formal begitu?"

Hih, Ino- _bakaaa_! Tadi kan dia baru saja kembali dari alam _fangirling_ -an jadi saraf motoriknya tak bekerja dengan baik. Ampun, setelah ini Gaara pasti akan melemparku ke penjara bawah tanah. Ino sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Gadis itu berharap Gaara segera memakai baju, namun pemuda itu masih setia dengan posisi duduknya yang maskulin.

"Maaf, Kazekage- _sama_ tadi saya tidak fokus. Tolong dimaafkan. Jangan lempar saya ke penjara bawah tanah karena berlaku tak sopan pada anda."

Ino udah mengkeret aja rasanya ditatap Gaara dengan pandangan tajam menusuk namun menggairahkan(?). Sedangkan Gaara, ia malah menikmati pemandangan gadis di depannya yang salah tingkah dan lagi-lagi si merah tersenyum samar.

Momen hening di antara keduanya dimanfaatkan Gaara untuk mengamati gadis itu secara menyeluruh mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ketika pandangannya berhenti di dada si pirang, pemuda itu nyaris terbatuk, memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

 _Damn_ , wanita yang ia sukai tepat di depan matanya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi keluarga Gaara jika Kazekage muda satu ini diam-diam mengidolakan Yamanaka Ino. Pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah absen membeli majalah _shinobi_ remaja (nitip Temari tentunya) yang membahas tentang ninja terseksi se-Konoha. Ino memang kurang menonjol dalam pertarungan, tapi kecantikannya sudah tersebar luas di berbagai desa termasuk Sunagakure. Ino sendiri sepertinya tidak tahu jika ia cukup populer di kalangan _shinobi_ Sunagakure.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara. Kita seumuran kan? Karena sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan penampilanku saat ini, baiklah aku akan memakai baju."

Gaara bangkit dari posisinya.

"S-saya suka kok dengan penampilan anda!" seru Ino, eh keceplosan.

Gadis pirang itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Sial, kelepasan. Tapi yang barusan ia katakan adalah fakta, bukan? Duh.

Kali ini Gaara tak menahan diri. Pemuda itu berbalik arah dan menarik Ino hingga punggung gadis tersebut jatuh menimpa permukaan meja, membuat dokumen-dokumen yang menjulang tinggi bak menara tadi berhamburan ke lantai. Gaara setengah menindih Ino yang kaget dengan aksinya barusan.

"J-jangan buahi saya, Kazekage- _sama_!" jerit Ino ngawur.

Gaara mengernyit mendengar jeritan ngawur gadis yang berada di bawah kendalinya. Dari sudut ini, Kazekage muda mampu mengamati dengan jelas betapa cantiknya wajah si pirang. Bibirnya yang ranum setengah terbuka seolah menggoda Gaara untuk segera meraupnya. Pandangannya turun dari leher, kemudian menuju... oke, sepertinya Gaara tak bisa melepas fokusnya dari dada Ino yang berukuran WOW.

"Gaara- _sama_ , sepertinya anda sedang mabuk. Tolong lepaskan saya. Saya janji tidak akan nakal selama misi. Kumohon."

Gaara bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah menindih Ino, menyeringai samar saat gadis itu kepayahan merapikan roknya yang tersingkap ke atas. Oh, apa tadi tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu milik Ino di dalam sana? Gaara terkekeh, masa bodoh jika iya. Salahkan si pirang yang berpakaian kurang bahan.

"Baiklah. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu, Yamanaka. Kapan kita bisa mulai diskusinya?"

Gaara memajukan kursi yang ia duduki tadi, menghadap langsung ke arah Ino yang duduk di atas meja kerjanya.

"Eh? Sekarang?"

Ino kembali dilanda panik. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Gaara bisa melakukan hal-hal mechum seperti tadi? Ke mana _image_ Kazekage muda polos berkharisma?

"S-sebaiknya anda berpakaia—"

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Apalagi jika berdua dengan gadis yang kukagumi sejak lama. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau butuh tissu, Yamanaka."

Tuh kan, belum apa-apa Ino udah mimisan. Hiks, _bye_ profesionalitas.

* * *

End.


End file.
